Grass Knuckles
Grass Knuckles is one of the supporting protagonists of the mobile game Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He is a Plant Hero of Bonk Choy, who leads Guardian and Mega-Grow classes. History Background In the introduction comic strips, Grass Knuckles was an ordinary Bonk Choy who got hit by the Hero-Tron 5000 alongside other plants. However, Grass Knuckles's origin was different in his introduction comic strips, as he was a weak Bonk Choy who got hit from the same machine in the gym. Plant Missions Grass Knuckles was first appeared in Impfinity's Wild Ride to help the other Plant Heroes stopping the titular Zombie Hero, who caused mischief in the theme park. While Grass Knuckles alongside the other Plant Heroes were celebrating, Impfinity escaped through a rollercoaster. Grass Knuckles returned in IMPossible Mission! alongside Green Shadow and Citron to foil Z-Mech and Dr. Zomboss's plan of supplying more battlesuits. During the fight, Citron used his Spin Dash to defeat Z-Mech's army, making both him and Zomboss unconscious. In Attack of the Tentacles, Grass Knuckles, Solar Flare, and Chompzilla were playing beach volleyball until Neptuna summoned her Octo-Pet army to attack them. They had a fight until Grass Knuckles and Solar Flare used their volleyball net to trap her, alongside her octopi. Grass Knuckles also made his minor appearance in Dance-Off at the Disco to help other plants defeating Electric Boogaloo during a dance-off. In Zombopolis Apocalypse, Grass Knuckles, Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Spudow had a fight against Super Brainz after he caused mischief in the city. Super Brainz was defeated while being attracted by a group of mirrors. While putting the mayor's statue backup, the plants saw Super Brainz as a reporter disguise. In Battle for the Belt, Grass Knuckles, Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Wall-Knight challenged The Smash in a wrestling contest. Grass Knuckles defeated The Smash by throwing Wall-Knight at him. Grass Knuckles also returned in A Schooling at Zombie U alongside Green Shadow and Spudow to stop Professor Brainstorm's plan of eating more brains. They had a battle until Spudow used his explosive head to destroy Professor Brainstorm's zombie teleporter, and the professor can be seen writing on the board about not teaching zombies to eat brains. Zombie Missions In Code Orange! Citron Invades!, Grass Knuckles, Rose, and Citron attempted to put the flag on the moon, which angers Dr. Zomboss, and he sent Brain Freeze, Rustbolt, and Z-Mech to stop them. They had a fight until Z-Mech kicked Citron while using his spin dash, and he hit both Rose and Grass Knuckles out of the moon. Grass Knuckles also appeared in A Fight to The Finish Line racing against a group of Zombie Heroes, until Impfinity cheated by cloning himself to take his place. Others Grass Knuckles and Wall-Knight appeared in Brain Freeze's introduction comic strips to stop him, until he froze the entire neighborhood, including the Plant Heroes, to freeze his ice cream. In Immorticia's introduction comic strips, Grass Knuckles, Green Shadow, and Solar Flare chased Immorticia in a graveyard, until she summoned a wave of bats to scare them away. Powers and Abilities Grass Knuckles' signature superpower is Power Pummel, as he can do two damages in each ground lanes. His support superpowers are Holo-Flora (he can draw two extra cards), Time to Shine (he can make a plant do a bonus attack), and Root Wall (he can summon a root wall that can increase a plant's health by two and that plant cannot be hurt in a turn). Gallery Grass Knuckles.png|Grass Knuckles Power PummelH.png|Power Pummel Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:Foods Category:Mutants Category:Sidekicks Category:Superheroes Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Summoners